


Silence is the most powerful scream.

by Oreokitkat_21



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 09:03:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13701264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oreokitkat_21/pseuds/Oreokitkat_21
Summary: A poem because I'm not feeling all that great today.





	Silence is the most powerful scream.

I Fall through the cracks

Whats the point in that?

The dark is there

I'm so scared

I embrace that part of me

All of it willfully

To people I'm invisible

And their chant is terrible

Haunted by the past

Moving forward is no easy task

I weasle in and then out

That's what my life is about

Every day I fade away

But you don't see me anyway


End file.
